dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timothy Drake (New Earth)
Robin and Ari: Personally, I feel that Ari's decision to give up on her and Tim, especially after all she put up with for so long, was a little canned. No doubt there was pressure put on Chuck Dixon to abandon the relationship in favor of pursuing one with Spoiler, and also given that Young Justice came out the very next month. --Duoraven Possible Timothy Drake disambiguation I was wondering if should create a Timothy Drake disambiguation we have one Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood. I think Tim Drake the 3rd Robin deserves one. From Rod12 :Possibly. While disambiguations aren't really here because the characters "deserve" such, there has been an animated version of Tim (in The Batman, I think) and the younger Talon of Earth-3 (if it was Tim, I'm not sure it was ever stated, but he was visually similar anyway). So, yeah, I guess a disambiguation could be made. The Clever Guy Talk 19:04, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Thats good news just one question are you going to create it or should I if you want me too I'm more that happy to oh wasn't Tim Drake also Batman is another Earth Universe. Rod12 3:35pm 12 April 2008 Identities Uncovered Under Abilities>Master Detective, it says that Tim figured out Huntress and Captain Marvel's secret identities. Does anyone know what issues those were in? --TimPendragon 06:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Why is he red robin?????? He became Red Robin after his robin mantle was gave to Damian Wayne by Dick Grayson. you should read Red Robin article and it will explain why. --Blader23 New Red Robin profile pic I think there should be new Red Robin profile pic because everyone in new 52 comic have newest profile pic while this and few heroes don't have one. :That's not true. We haven't given them to a lot of characters in the New 52, because the database focuses on a historical perspective and doesn't just showcase a character as their most recent incarnation... likewise, the main image of the article does not necessarily need to be the costume that he's only been using for the past month just because it's the most recent. For example, the Batman article is intentionally not using a DCnU image for the main profile picture. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :But Superman and Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash have new suit pic. It not right for them to have new suit profile pic but other have oldest outdated pic. and they have changed pic since Flashpoint has created new DCnU timeline. Height Yeah, Tim's a bit taller than he should be here. Superboy's listed as 5'7 which makes sense because Superman towers over him but Tim's slightly shorter than Conner. Check out this pic. He's also noticeably shorter than Dick who's only 5'10. I would put him at 5'5 or 5'6. From how ripped he is in New 52 though, the weight sounds right.--Gettogaara (talk) 13:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :I just added his measurements given in the DC Comics Encyclopedia, but you should know that generally they aren't that consistent about this sort of thing. There isn't someone at DC going around and double-checking everybody's height in each drawing, different artists draw different people differently. Generally it's very unreliable to try and determine someone's exact height based on illustrations of them. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, those makes more sense. From my experiences of seeing a wildly varied Wolverine depending on the artist I know they're not always consistent but it just struck me as odd since I never saw Tim stand taller than Conner. Is the encyclopedia going off of the new 52 characters? Thanks. --Gettogaara (talk) 13:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) See, now, it's the weight that seems off to me, if he's 5'10". Muscle weighs. 125 at 5'10" would not seem to be as muscular as Tim usually looks. Though admittedly, I've seen Pre-reboot Tim look 14 and 25 in how he was drawn in the same issue before (reading old Robin comics). Looking at the old 1997 Batman Secret Files and Dick and Bruce match their heights/weights listed here (Barbara's weight is the same, but she's 4 inches taller in comic, Alfred's weight is the same, but 2 inches taller in comic). Tim, poor boy, is listed at 5'1" in the comic with a weight of 115. That makes no sense with how he's drawn and I wondered if they just used his height/weight from when he was introduced (and younger). I have no doubt all these weights and heights are sourced, but they do conflict with each other and what's drawn sometimes. Of course, as someone once mentioned to me, Bat males have a tendency to drawn hierarchically when they are together, so Tim always shorter than Dick (even though heights listed here are same), and Jason's usually smaller than Bruce, even though he's listed as heavier. Maybe for the sake of my own sanity, I'll just compare them to others in random crowd scenes (rather than relative to other heroes where there may be a point being made) and try to judge height that way. Tzigone (talk) 21:40, March 21, 2017 (UTC) His height doesn't make sense to me either, that's actually why I went to the talk page. My DC encyclopedia (circa 2008) says he's 5'5. + since Superboy is 5'7 and a little taller than Tim, it makes sense. Where'd we get the source for Tim being 5'10? :It looks like it was changed a couple of times by Rkumar344 and in the process of reverting, it was double reverted and we started believing 5'10" was the correct number. Changes to statistics without source tend to be reverted without verifying. It's a big wiki, we can't remember everything. :The "he's slightly smaller than Kon" in itself is argument is irrelevant for our Statistics policy. :While the current numbers are correct for the 2008 DC Enc, I'd love to know whether the 2011 The Batman Files list a different number. The 5'5" may have been accurate for Robin, but as Red Robin, he's become a bit older. 5'10" may come from that one, and if someone could verify, that would supersede the 2008 number. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:34, July 1, 2017 (UTC) In the Young Justice and/or Sins of Youth Secret Files, Tim is officially 5'1" at 15 (since he's been 15 for most -if not all- of Dixon's run on Robin v4). In Sins of Youth Secret Files it says he'll be 5'5" as an adult (Bart's the only one whose height has changed as an adult since all the others actually have the same height at 17-18 as they had in Sins of Youth). The DC Comics Encyclopedia of 2008 came out about a year before Red Robin started (late September 2008 against September 2009). He was already 17 when it came out and he was still 17 when Flashpoint happened (close to his 18th birthday actually). Tim going from 5'5" to 5'10" in about 6-8 months ? that's one hell of a growth spurt considering he already had one between his mid-late 15 and early-mid 17. I think there was only one file *ever* that listed Tim as 5'6" and it was the 2005 version of the Secret Files (the 1997-2000 all had him at 5'1" and everything else had him at 5'5"). I haven't read the Batman Files from 2011 and maybe that's where the 5'10" comes from but overall it doesn't make sense so most people I've seen, keep 5'5" as Tim's Adult height....that or it's N52!Tim Drake's height (since he seems a lot taller). Plus we're talking about a character who was emotionally neglected as a child (and verbally abused later on) and stunted growth is often a characteristic of these kind of childhood so 5'5 honestly seems to fit better. Sweet-Tsubaki- July 1st 2017 :Again, "he seems a lot taller" is irrelevant in light of the Statistics Policy. "stunted growth is often a characteristic of these kind of childhood " is irrelevant in light of EVERY policy. That's not even speculation, that's fan fiction. :If the 2011 Batman files list something different, we'll have to use that. But until we can verify that (I don't think anyone here has that book), we use this. Not because it seems right. But because we've got no conflicting, more recent figures at this moment.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:34, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Technically those were only "bonus points". The Tim Drake from Prime Earth is generally drawn around the same height as Dick and taller than most of the girls he's seen around. So if there's a Tim Drake who's 5'10" it'd logically make more sense if it was him. As for the childhood part, it merely to corroborate and give a reason based on canon writing. (you know the "give an example and a reasoning to explain your conclusion kinda stuff). (Also, it's technically a headcanon based on an analysis not a fanfiction (a fanfic would require writing a fiction and can be based on both fanon and headcanon, but that's just me nitpicking) But yeah ultimately it's what's canonically written that matters (though sometimes you have to wonder if they realize what they're writing, like when they first tried to retcon Tim's Origin story as him going to the circus when he was 7. It just doesn't work with the timeline since either Tim would have been 17 when he became Robin or Dick would have been 14-16 when his parents died...Or like how in the 2008 encyclopedia they decided to retcon Cassie as being the one who was the most touched by Superboy's death when Tim was still desperately hoping to bring back his bff that same year and later was seen commenting that he hoped he'd see him if he died, so I'm mostly choosing to believe the 5'5" because it makes sense with how he's been drawn and written in canon and because there are at least two profiles about his adult height that agree on it...And I went totally off tangent, sorry) Sweet-Tsubaki- July 1st 2017